


Breaking Free

by Macx



Series: The 2nd Series: IV. Learning Curve [3]
Category: The Magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cosmo doesn't belong to you!" he hissed.<br/>"Oh, but he does. He's my son. You are only the 'guardian'." He sneered. "He belongs to me, just like his money!"<br/>The fear in Cosmo's eyes cut into Ace, tearing at him. His father had always been a reason for nightmares and seeing him again after four years had done nothing to that. Ace locked eyes with his young charge, trying to tell him that everything would be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Free

written by Macx

 

Cosmo whistled to himself as he parked the bike next to the Express. It was a great day, even if the sky was rather clouded, but it was warm and when the sun broke through, it was marvelous. The weekend was only two days off and it meant free time. Ace had two more shows to run, then the Ring Theater would close the main arena. Another show had been planned for the two months Ace Cooper's show wasn't running, and it would mean extensive reconstruction of the main stage. Cosmo had had a look at the plan and he was duly impressed. It was a water show and he planned on catching it on either the opening night or on the special showing for Electro City's high society. Ace had naturally received an invitation, which included Cosmo.  
He locked the bike. He wanted to pick up some gear and then drive over to the beach to try out the scuba stuff. Ace was still at the Theater to handle some bureaucratics and would probably join him later.  
Cosmo placed his hand on the security lock and the door to the Magic Express slid open. He was just about to step inside when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and his arm was brutally twisted behind his back. A hand was placed over his mouth and he was shoved forward. Cosmo struggled, but when his arm was twisted further, he stopped with a gasp. The man holding him was stronger than he was and he was now pushed against the wall as the door closed behind him.  
"Struggle and yell if you want," a rough voice whispered. "I don't mind. I know how to silence you."  
That voice.  
Cold spread through. Icy cold.  
Cosmo felt his mind freeze, his stomach clench, and his instincts screamed to get away, but the pain in his right arm was stopping him.  
The hand over his mouth was lifted and the fingers dug into his hair, pulling his head back. He rolled his eyes and discovered the hated and feared face of someone he had hoped never to see again. Blue, blood-shot eyes stared darkly at him, filled with violence and the promise of pain if he didn't do what he wanted. The face was sun-tanned and weathered, a square jaw sticking out, adding to the brutal looks, and unshaven. A stink surrounded the man that spoke of his life on the streets or in less-than-sanitary surroundings.  
"Didn't think you'd see me again, eh?" he whispered roughly. "Well, I'm hard to get rid of."  
Cosmo tried to pull away again, totally on automatic, feeling panic rise in leaps. Again, the pain stopped him and his head was banged hard against the wall. For a second he saw nothing but stars blossom in front of his eyes.  
"Like I said, I have no problems with you struggling. All the more fun."  
"What do you want?" he managed.  
"Well, what do I want? Let's see.... money? Valuables? I'll have a look around." Laughter, coarse and evil, erupted from the man.  
"You won't get away with this!"  
Cosmo was whirled around and the larger man pressed his arm against his throat to keep him docile. He gasped for air as it became difficult to breathe.  
"Do you really think so? Who's going to help you? Your magician friend? This rich snob? Or do you think you can take me out yourself?" He laughed again, disdain in his voice.  
Cosmo wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and wish this was just a nightmare. But it was real. Very real. And the reality of it had frozen him to the spot, weak and at the mercy of this horror.  
A growl interrupted whatever his captor had wanted to say next. For a moment, relief spread through him at the sight of the large, black panther, then fear replaced that emotion. Suddenly the older man had a gun in his hand, aiming at Zina.  
"Order this monster to back off or its history!"  
Cosmo wheezed as the order was accompanied by more pressure on his throat. "Zina! No!" he whispered intensely.  
The panther stopped, unsure.  
"Go!" Cosmo almost begged as the plasma gun hummed ominously. "Zina, leave!"  
Zina gazed at him, her golden eyes holding an intelligence far beyond a normal cat's, and then she turned and padded away.  
"Well done, son."  
"I'm not your son!" he cried.  
The gun was drawn back and then slammed into his face. Cosmo felt pain explode in his right cheek and for a second he thought he'd black out. Instead he was roughly manhandled deeper into the Express.  
"Only because your rich friend bought your freedom, doesn't mean I'm not your father, you little bastard!" the hated voice hissed.  
Only half of this registered and he was dumped in a chair. Cosmo felt something trickle down his cheek and dimly wondered if he was bleeding. His hands were bound and then the older man pulled back his head again, smiling widely.  
"Now, you gonna help or you want me to tear this place apart?"  
"Go to hell," Cosmo whispered, which earned him a new blow that brought tears to his eyes.  
Then his father straightened, gun still in hand, and looked around. "Oh, where to begin?" he sang. He started out toward the shelves and began tearing books out. Small breakable items crashed down.  
Cosmo could only sit and watch, still frozen, partly dazed from the blows, but he was mainly paralyzed by the fear.  
He was back.  
The man who had made his childhood a nightmare, who had abused him for even the slightest shortcomings, the man he despised and would never call his father.  
He swallowed, his body starting to tremble uncontrollably. He was alone with his father.... who was intent on looting the Express. Cosmo didn't care about the valuables lost; but what would happen afterwards....?

* * *

Ace had wrapped up the paperwork faster than expected and as he took the last corner that led straight down to the old railway depot, he felt a smile on his lips. A perfect day to spend it leisurely. He had agreed to test the new and improved scuba gear with Cosmo, and maybe Mona was free for tonight. Maybe even for the weekend. His smile widened.  
He stopped the Racer next to Cosmo's bike, raising an eyebrow. So his young friend was still here?  
Ace walked into the Express and down the corridor to the living room. Zina was mysteriously not coming to greet him, but maybe she was busy showing Cosmo how much she loved him. She had adopted him like a cub from day one he had set foot into the train. Ace always had to smile when he thought back to that time, when the large cat had not moved away from the frightened thirteen year old boy, had slept in his room, and had generally kept him company.  
Suddenly something passed through him. A feeling.... instinct..... something was wrong. Ace didn't know what it was, but the same feeling had saved his life numerous times in the past. Maybe it was due to the magic, maybe because of something else, but he listened to it. He stopped outside the living room, head cocked, but there was no sound coming through the closed doors. Ace frowned and approached. The doors slid open as he -- and something swung toward him.  
Ace ducked to the left and felt whatever it was connect with his left shoulder. Pain exploded from the spot, but he rolled around, protecting the injured shoulder, trying to get up. Whoever it was, he was damn fast because a foot was slammed into his ribs, throwing him back. Ace gasped for air as he doubled over and brought up his hands, magic gathering there. Instinctive defense took over and he shoved the attacker back, the telekinetic push not strong enough to inflict any real damage.  
Stumbling to his feet, ribs and shoulder blazing with pain, Ace got a first look at his opponent -- and froze briefly in shock.  
O'Connor?!  
The man's face was drawn in a mask of hatred, a baseball bat lying discarded next to him. He looked much older than Ace remembered him, his whole appearance disheveled and dirty, and there was a madness in the blue eyes that let the magician shiver. O'Connor suddenly had a plasma gun in his hand and Ace's eyes widened.  
"You should have stayed away, rich guy!" the man hissed.  
"What do you want?" Ace asked neutrally.  
"Well, what do you think I want, Cooper? Money that is rightfully mine. Pure and simple."  
Ace's face was a dark mask. "Nothing is rightfully yours."  
O'Connor laughed. "Whatever belongs to my son, belongs to me!"  
"What did you do to Cosmo?" Ace demanded, dread rising inside him.  
Another laugh and O'Connor walked over to the chair that had been turned with its back to Ace. He reached down and then pulled Cosmo up. Ace felt his gut clench in anger and horror. Cosmo was tightly bound, his mouth taped shut. There was a swelling cut bruising one cheek, dried blood covering the pale flesh, and his eyes spoke of the terror he felt. Not because he was a hostage, not because there was a gun at his head, but because of the person who was in this room. The person using him as a shield and as bait in one. Ace felt his hands clench into fists, his eyes shooting murderous looks at O'Connor. The other man just grinned.  
"Cosmo doesn't belong to you!" he hissed.  
"Oh, but he does. He's my son. You are only the 'guardian'." He sneered. "He belongs to me, just like his money!"  
The fear in Cosmo's eyes cut into Ace, tearing at him. His father had always been a reason for nightmares and seeing him again after four years had done nothing to that. Ace locked eyes with his young charge, trying to tell him that everything would be okay. Cosmo's tear-streaked gaze wavered, terror fighting with hope. Few things evoked such a panic reaction, but O'Connor was on top of the list.  
"How much?" Ace asked quietly.  
"All," O'Connor hissed. "This time I won't take your measly offers. I want all!"  
Ace tried to ignore the stings of pain from his ribs. He was convinced nothing had been broken, but it sure did hurt a lot. He tried to find a way out of this situation. Cosmo was in danger as long as O'Connor was holding the gun, so he had to get it off him. Nice theory.....  
"Buying you again, isn't he, son?" the older man now whispered nastily into Cosmo's ear. The teenager flinched away, but the arm around his throat tightened and Cosmo's eyes widened. "Just like last time..... You know what he paid?"  
"O'Connor!" Ace warned.  
The gun leveled at him once more. "Shut up, rich guy." He grinned at his son again. "Five hundred grand. Not bad, eh? Not bad at all. Sadly enough, it wasn't that much to begin with. Now I'm coming for seconds."  
Ace felt anger churn inside him, mixing with the magic that lay open and easily accessible. So easy.... Just reach inside, draw it out..... He clenched his teeth.  
Cosmo's eyes begged him to do something, anything....  
Ace wished it was so easy.  
The decision as to what to do was taken out of his hands as he felt the magic suddenly sizzle. It wasn't him calling it, it was....  
Cosmo!  
O'Connor screamed as he energy surged through Cosmo and emerged from his bound hands, uncontrolled, not properly channeled because the restricted use he had of his hands and body. The magic raced through him, blinding even Ace who was not the one playing catalyst, and Cosmo's father was flung back. Ignoring the screeching, searing heat the magic presented in this room, Ace lunged forward and grabbed the heavier man. He didn't hesitate as he hit him with a right fist, then used the matter transformation spell to bind the half-unconscious O'Connor with his staff, which now was a rope.  
The magic sizzled more, then died down abruptly. Ace whirled around as he heard the muffled groan, just in time to catch Cosmo's as the teenager crumbled to the ground.  
"Cosmo!"  
Cosmo trembled uncontrollably, eyes screwed shut, tears spilling through the lids. Ace quickly freed him from the gag as sobs rose, then undid the ropes. He cradled the younger man, holding him tightly. Cosmo clung to him, the pain from the channeling mixing with the nightmare that had just ended. Hopefully ended. Ace whispered nonsense, holding him, one eye on the unmoving form of O'Connor.  
"Angel?" he called.  
The hologram materialized in front of him. "Yes, Ace?"  
"Call Vega. Inform him we have caught a burglar who has attacked us both. Tell him his name is Robert O'Connor."  
Cosmo flinched in his arms at the name and Ace shushed him gently. Angel faded again.  
"Come on," Ace now said softly, pulling Cosmo up. "I better take a look at that cut."  
The teenager refused to look at his father as he followed Ace over to the couch. He was shivering uncontrollably and Ace wrapped his cloak around him.  
"Aftershock pains?" he asked, voice still low.  
Cosmo shook his head. "It's okay," he managed, voice shaky. "Not too bad."  
He squeezed his friend's shoulder and went to get the first aid kit. When Ace came back, Cosmo had not moved from his position. He was just done with the careful cleaning of the bruised cheek when Vega arrived. The lieutenant took one look at the situation, his face locked up, anger tightly controlled, and he started to issue orders.  
Everything was a blur to Ace as paramedics arrived, treating Cosmo's injury and checking him. They advised a hospital visit and Ace nodded, acknowledging. His own injuries were major bruising along the right rib side and to the shoulder, but no broken bones. Still, a hospital visit would tell more. The police bundled up O'Connor and transported him to the precinct. Vega oversaw the procedure and told his men he'd take care of getting a statement.  
An hour later, everything had calmed down. Vega had made a coffee for Ace and himself while Cosmo had only agreed to some water. He was still in shock, wrapped up in Ace's cloak, a shiver racing through the slender body now and then. Ace hadn't left Cosmo's side and he was deeply worried about his apprentice. Four years ago, a shy, insecure and frightened boy had come to live at the Magic Express, terrified of his father. Now all of it had come back....  
"Cosmo?" Ace asked gently.  
The teenager flinched, clouded gray eyes looking at him. Ace carefully massaged the tense shoulders.  
"Can you tell us what happened?" Vega wanted to know, voice warm and compassionate.  
Cosmo swallowed. "I... he.... had waited for me," he whispered. "Wanted the money." He started to tremble again and Ace immediately hugged him, holding him. "He said he'd....," he swallowed, "that he'd enjoy silencing me if I struggled....."  
Anger burned through Ace, a liquid, living fire, purging every last resort of compassion and remorse. This animal had threatened Cosmo! Magic bubbled to the surface, hissing through him.  
Cosmo winced and ducked his head between his shoulders. Ace felt guilt wash away the evil darkness, and he gave the slender shoulders a quick squeeze.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
"'s okay," Cosmo mumbled.  
"It's not okay to lose control and hurt you," Ace insisted.  
Vega just watched them, aware that something he couldn't really grasp had happened. Ace cursed himself for this loss of control. Cosmo's shields were down, all channels ripped brutally open by his desperate actions, and now Ace's emotions were crashing in on him.  
"Cosmo, I'll need your full statement," Vega now said. "As well as yours, Ace. But it can wait. I'll drive back to the precinct and see to it that the guy is booked and won't get out till his court date."  
Cosmo nodded mutely.  
Ace and Vega exchanged a silent look, Ace nodding his agreement that he and Cosmo would come in at a later date, then the cop was gone as well.  
"You should get some rest," the magician now said calmly.  
Cosmo swallowed and nodded, shakily getting to his feet. Ace hovered around him, worried, wishing for the umpteenth time that he was as empathic as Cosmo was. Right now, doubly so.  
"Call if you need something," he added.  
Another nod, then Cosmo shuffled into his room. Zina rumbled and followed him. Ace smiled briefly at the sight of 'mom' following her 'cub', then set to work.

* * *

Cosmo lay curled up on his bed, sightless eyes staring at the wall. Zina lay on the floor, watching him, now and then rumbling slightly. He was grateful for her presence, but he couldn't acknowledge it right now. His mind was too busy trying to get through the nightmarish memories out of a past he had locked up for so long. One moment had broken the barricades and had started flooding him with everything.  
He stifled a sob, telling himself that seventeen year olds didn't cry, but it was the only release he had right now. Pressure was building up and he was still clamping it all down. All he released was the magic flaring now and then, but he could handle that. It as easier than the memories. Much easier. The pain this wild channeling had left was bearable. It would fade. Memories.... they stayed and were harder to suppress.  
His father yelling at him.  
Beating him if he failed his expectations.  
Locked up in the small, dark place beneath the stairs.  
His mother's death.  
God, he missed her so much, wanted her back.... She had been the only bright spot in his life, the only warmth he had known, and a brain tumor had ripped her away from him.  
Only his father had remained and he had had nothing but contempt for his son. Cosmo was a highly talented kid, but he had never been able to successfully please his father. Emotional and physical abuse had followed.  
Cosmo rolled around and sat up, hugging his knees to his chest. Zina raised her head and regarded him curiously, then got up and padded silently over to him. She lithely jumped up onto the bed and butted her head gently against his shoulder. He smiled and scratched her broad head. She nuzzled him and Cosmo briefly closed his eyes.  
"Thanks, old girl," he mumbled into the dense fur.  
A purr answered him.  
Why did this have to happen?  
Why did he have to come back?  
Cosmo buried his head in Zina's flank, tears running freely now. Her purring increased, the panther's way of spending comfort, and he felt her tongue caress his neck and cheek. Cosmo lost himself in the gentle massage, his mind whirling with past and present, mixing both into one.  
Why now? he asked himself over and over again. Why?

* * *

Ace had cleaned up the living room and was busy rearranging some books when he noticed someone shuffling into the room. Cosmo stopped at the door, dressed in his usual outfit but looking far from his usual self. His eyes flitted over the room and though he tried to hide it, the fear was prominently etched into his face.  
"Cosmo?" Ace asked.  
The teenager winced, looking ready to bolt. Ace felt another bout of anger at O'Connor, who had undone all the positive changes of the last four years within an hour. Cosmo was the insecure kid again, afraid of every harsh word, of every frown, searching for shortcomings only in himself, never developing his full potential..... Ace had worked long and hard to bait the real Cosmo out of his shell and had been rewarded with a vibrant, lively young man who had an interest in life, who loved to tinker with computers, and who was a trusted friend. And his apprentice, partner and assistant on top of it. O'Connor had undone it all....all..... Ace clamped a lid on it, forcing himself to calm down.  
"Do you mind....?" Cosmo mumbled.  
Everything, Ace thought desperately. Since when did Cosmo have to ask?  
He placed the last books on the table and managed a smile. "You have to ask?" he chided lightly.  
Cosmo grinned barely visibly and walked over to the couch, sitting down. Zina rumbled and immediately placed her head on his lap. Cosmo smiled and started to pet her, the big cat closing her eyes and purring contentedly.  
"How do you feel?" Ace wanted to know.  
Cosmo had been in his room, resting or sleeping, for almost four hours. He had cried as well, visible from the red-rimmed eyes and the haunted expression. It was the best release there was, Ace knew. Crying.  
"Like crap," was the honest answer. "It's not the magic. That... that's okay. Can handle it. Really. But..." Cosmo stopped, blinking several time. "It...it shouldn't get to me like this, but.... I don't know.... He scared me so badly. I didn't think I'd ever see him again, didn't want to see him again....." He bit his lower lip and visible forced down a tremor.  
Ace pulled the armchair closer and sat down opposite. Cosmo's teary eyes met his and Ace ached to erase the events of the last hours from his friend's mind.  
"He won't ever get close to you again," the older man promised. "I'll make sure of it."  
"How?" Cosmo wanted to know. "By paying him again?"  
Ace flinched. He had known the moment O'Connor had dragged the whole affair out in the open that Cosmo would ask. Just not now....  
"No," he answered honestly. "By making sure he will go to jail for assault, threat of bodily harm, breaking and entering, and whatever else fits."  
Cosmo's eyes fixed him with an intense look. "You paid for me in the past. He told me. Why, Ace?"  
The older man sighed deeply and briefly rubbed tired eyes. "Because it was the only way."  
"You bought me like ... like some piece of furniture!" Cosmo whispered, voice wavering between accusation and confusion about it.  
"I didn't buy you. I bought you your freedom. There is a difference." Ace didn't back down from the gray gaze.  
Cosmo shook his head, unable to process it all right now. "Why?" he wanted to know again.  
"Your father would have moved heaven and earth to stop the foster care process, Cosmo. He might not have won, but until the courts had decided, you would have had to go back to him. I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't stand by and watch you be abused by him again, running away once more, ending up on the streets. I just couldn't....."  
"So you bought him."  
"Yes," Ace confessed. "He agreed to not interfere if I paid him money."  
Cosmo swallowed.  
"Cosmo, it was only to help you. I never intended to buy you.... your friendship... your trust. All of it was given without any of those thoughts. I wanted you to be free of the man who had abused you for so long."  
"Why me?"  
It was an old question, one Ace had long been unable to answer. Until almost half a year ago. Until Cosmo's magic had broken through.  
"When we met.... I wasn't sure why I had this feeling that I had to help you. I couldn't stand by and watch you live the life you were in," Ace started slowly. "But there was much more. Almost as if you were someone I knew."  
Cosmo looked strangely at him, utterly fascinated but still confused.  
"Now I know it was the magic inside you. The Magic Force reacted to the potential and my own feelings of having to get you away from the gang and your father added to it." Ace rubbed his nose. "I know it sounds cheesy, but.... I felt there was something between us, a connection. I had to give you the chance you deserved, Cosmo. I took the chance. I never regretted it," he added softly.  
He held Cosmo's gaze, gray eyes intense, opening up his emotions for the teenager to pick up on.  
"I would have paid whatever amount O'Connor demanded," Ace said simply.  
Silence settled between them. Cosmo studied the floor, mixed emotions flitting over his face, his eyes a gray, stormy color. Ace watched his partner, wishing not for the first time that he was just a bit empathic. Right now it would help.  
"I just wish he wouldn't be my father any more," Cosmo suddenly whispered without looking up. "I know he is genetically my father, but.... but..... not really....." He shrugged. "I changed my name. I was grateful that you let me.... but I couldn't severe my ties."  
Let him.... Ace sighed silently. He had agreed, yes, but it wasn't like he had 'allowed' it. He knew it had been something important to the teenager.  
"But I wish..... I wish...." Cosmo stammered. "That... you could have been my dad."  
Ace was stunned. Completely and utterly stunned. It was the last he had expected. Cosmo ducked his head, evading his eyes, hands folded, clenching. He was embarrassed. Deeply.  
"Cosmo...." Ace started. "I...."  
Cosmo flinched slightly, swallowing. "It was a childhood wish," he mumbled. "I knew it wouldn't happen. Couldn't happen."  
"Cosmo, that's not it," Ace whispered. "I didn't know that you felt this way. Not really. I mean.... I'm not old enough to be your father, I never felt old enough. I wanted to be your friend, someone you could turn to..."  
Cosmo swallowed reflexively. "You were..... are.... Somehow almost immediately. I trusted you." His voice was suddenly very low. "Even in the beginning, I kinda thought that I could come to you. I hated to feel this way, but.... the feeling never left. It told me to trust, only in you, and for the first time it seemed so right....."  
Ace felt a smile cross his lips. He knew it all, but it was the first time Cosmo actually spoke openly about this time. To him.  
"I wanted you to be my guardian. I had hoped for more in the beginning. Maybe because I wanted to be away from my father. Maybe... And I was afraid. Afraid of losing everything that tied me to my mother."  
Ace understood. Completely.  
"But living here.... It felt so....," he looked embarrassed, "so safe."  
Ace's smile grew. "Thank you," he said softly. "For your trust," he explained when Cosmo gave him a questioning look. "What I did in the past, it was always to protect you Cosmo, never to buy your friendship. I'd never do that."  
"I know. It just... when I heard him say it... I...." Cosmo shook his head.  
"I'm sorry for never telling you, but I didn't think it would be such a good idea in the beginning. And later... I simply forgot. It never came up."  
Cosmo managed a smile. "Hey, it's okay."  
Ace nodded slowly, eyes never leaving his young friend's face. "Are you going to be okay?" he finally wanted to know.  
"Yeah. In time. It's hard....."  
"I understand. I want to get this behind us as quickly as possible. Vega needs our statements and there will be a court hearing."  
Cosmo swallowed, hands clenching. Ace gave him a calming smile.  
"We will do this together. You don't have to go there alone."  
"Thanks, man."  
Ace nodded. "So, you up for some food or you want to sleep?"  
Cosmo frowned slightly. "I do kinda feel hungry.... but not like going out."  
"That's okay. I think I got some microwave food in the freezer." Ace winked. "Even I can't mess that up."  
Cosmo snorted. "Huh, right!" He rose and followed Ace to the kitchen.  
Ace placed an amiable arm around his shoulders. "Thank you for your trust, partner."  
"You and cooking," Cosmo declared. "When worlds collide...."  
Ace chuckled.

* * *

The court appointment was only three weeks later. Cosmo walked stiffly into the building, face a set mask. Ace accompanied him, hovering close to him, a supporting hand on his back when he felt Cosmo falter in his step. The process was rather quick and most was left to Ace's lawyer, who had taken over the case. When Robert O'Connor stepped into the room, Cosmo tensed visibly, his eyes clouding. Ace felt a brief surge of fury at the sight of the man, but he put a lid on it. Cosmo didn't need to handle his emotions on top of battling his own. He kept an eye on his charge, especially when Cosmo was required to recite his statement as to what had happened. Andrew Martin, their lawyer, questioned Cosmo calmly and gently, phrasing his questions in a non-threatening manner, and Ace was glad for it. He knew Andrew from way back. The man was a true professional with a calm manner and an incredible aura.  
O'Connor refused to answer any questions and barely acknowledged anyone. His cold, blue eyes were mostly fixed on his son, hatred pooling in them. Hatred, disgust and loathing.  
Ace was relieved when it was over. Really over. The prison sentence was nothing but a formality. Bodily attack, threat, taking a hostage, breaking and entering.... the list was long. Cosmo left the justice building in almost a hurry.  
"See you later," Vega rumbled. "You think he's gonna be okay?" He nodded at Cosmo, who was almost running away from the building.  
Ace sighed. "I think so, yes," he said softly.  
Vega frowned, then gave him a friendly nod, leaving with another officer.  
Ace thanked Martin, who smiled and shook his hand, and walked after his friend, alert eyes keeping track of every muscle jump, of every gesture. Cosmo was emotionally at the end of his rope again, but he was masking it well, though the magic around him seemed to bubble and sizzle. Ace was no empath, but he could feel it when Cosmo used magic... or when it started to collect around him.  
Placing a hand on Cosmo's back and steering him to the Magic Racer, he murmured, "Reach out, gather, then release."  
Cosmo drew in a shuddering breath. "Trying," he choked, voice faltering.  
Emotional upheaval never helped when dealing with magic. Never. It was a lesson Ace had learned right away, and one he had taught Cosmo to follow as well. Emotions triggered magic build-up and it needed to be vented.  
The first release bounced off the Racer, not leaving a dent. The second made the safety belts shiver with the force brushing over them. Ace nodded as Cosmo leaned against the car, hands outstretched and placed on the cool metal, head hanging between his shoulders. He closed his eyes. Ace stayed close to him, knowing fully well how much this had cost Cosmo. After a minute, Cosmo straightened, still looking disturbed, but better.  
"It's over."  
Ace smiled. "Yes. Finally. You okay?"  
Cosmo nodded. "All I want to do is go home and crash. I feel so empty...."  
"I understand completely."  
The Magic Racer pulled away from the curb and Ace steered it safely through the traffic. Cosmo stared out of the window, apparently lost in thought. The magician let the driving time pass in silence. It was the best. Cosmo would bounce back; he was convinced of it. It might take a while, but he would soon leave this behind him. He was stronger than this.  
"Thanks, Ace," Cosmo suddenly said softly.  
Ace blinked. "What for?"  
"Everything. From then till now." Cosmo shrugged, a gesture barely more than a twitch of his shoulders.  
"You don't have to thank me for it, Cosmo."  
"Feel like it." A hesitant smile.  
Ace smiled back, watching Cosmo through the rearview mirror. He felt like it as well. Thanking whatever powers had brought them together four years ago. It must have been a kind of fate. A young, frightened boy with so much potential who had later discovered his magical talents. And a magician with a direct connection to the Magic Force few others had.  
Fate.  
Ace smiled more.  
"Thank you," he whispered inaudibly to the powers around him. "For everything."


End file.
